fracturedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds' Protectorate
Founded by a group of merchants, tradesman, mercenaries and nobles who came together to create order out of the chaos after the fall of Old Primis, the Guild's Protectorate is a meritocracy of significant influence located on the continent of Prim. Founded a century after the Collapse, it didn't really begin to prosper for another 150 years when they finally made the decision to sell slaves. It's government is composed of a series of guilds who each govern its own area of industry, and are overseen by the Council which is made up of representatives from each guild. While the Protectorate holds various townships it spends minimal resources on controlling the territory they hold outside of towns; guarding only trading routes and a few farms vital to their interests. Thus various other nations, such as the Ashean Tribes, exist between the Protectorate's various towns. History While the lands which it was founded on provided all the people needed to survive, and despite the fact it lay on the southern border of Primis, the fledgling nation never really thrived. Foreign traders had no reason to go there, and Guild trader's had nothing to take that'd make any journey worthwhile. As such the nation based on commerce didn't take off until it entered a new market; slavery. Most of the people were aware that many lands to the south had taken up the practice of slavery since the Collapse but due to old customs it had seemed too taboo to cross into. That is until the father of a family who had fallen on hard times volunteered to sell himself. This started debate among the council and eventually they agreed; trader's could buy free people into slavery if they volunteered. A dozen or so freemen were soon taken south and sold as merchandise and when the trader's returned with a small fortune the Council realised they'd struck gold. It wasn't just that they slaves to sell; it was that they had slaves who were both willing and able to sell. It was easy to acquire slaves captured in raids or those that were born into bondage, but those that chose willingly to give up their freedom quickly became a much sought-after commodity, especially as many were healthy and skilled. So it was that the Council of the Guilds' Protectorate officially sanctioned the formation of the Guild of Slavers, and gained access to many markets across Prim, leading them to become a wealthy nation. Government The Guilds' Protectorate is overseen by a Council made up of representatives from each of the nation's Guilds. It meets regularly on a weekly basis to resolve issues that don't fall under a single, or any, Guild's jurisdiction. The Council is led by whoever holds the position Chancellor, a position voted on every two years by the council. Outside of the Council each guild is free to regulate its own area of trade as it sees fit. Guild of Arms Governs mercenaries and anyone who sells services related to martial skills. Councillors: Captain Narkos Heartrender, Captain Tif Steel, Commander Khor Crossedswords Guild of Crafts Governs tradespeople who provide finished goods. Councillors: Tharon Marshglide, Jarn Freepike, Mof Wodsorn Guild of Deeds Governs property leasing and scribing. Owns all land in the Protectorate. Councillors: Chancellor Tomhas Inburis, Nikolai Petoli, Garno Shailis Guild of Growth Governs the raising of livestock and farming of produce. Councillors: Hus Palisun, Jof Palisun, Henry Freepike Guild of Hearths Governs establishments providing food, drink or lodging. Councillors: Mary Paloda, Zhek Alesmith, Lolt Kneade Guild of Picks Governs anyone who extracts material from the earth. Councillors: Jenson Truval, Kofol Mispar, Dikla Maroot Guild of Remedies Governs herbalists and alchemists. Councillors: Rudshor Starun, Feris Ocallow, Quonra Donorv Guild of Slavers Governs the trading of people. Councillors: Keel Lanorn, Venro Rolit, Mendus Freepike Guild of Traders Governs trading not regulated by the Guilds of Slavers or Crafts. Councillors: Torum Palisun, Telrom Donorv, Hyros Freepike Regions Settlements * Town of Gimmor * City of Gord * Town of Hlatho * Town of Tamerd * Village of Tinin Religion While the people of the Guilds' Protectorate tend to be primarily focused on the creation of wealth, they still hold a healthy respect for the gods. Most people within the Protectorate still hold to the worship of the gods of Old Primis, while a few have converted to worshipping the Triad. Fanatics and intolerance of religion hold no place in this nation of traders however, and those who would hold to extreme beliefs quickly find themselves social outcasts. Category:Nations